


Precious Gifts

by indecisiveauthor (ComposerEgg)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/indecisiveauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unnamed (totally Levi and Hanji) characters exchanging gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Gifts

_A precious gift given_

_A white and silky cravat_

_A precious gift received_

_A diary, a journal, a new set of pencils_

_In times of war gifts are hardly given_

_But between friends and family_

_Gifts are more than just a cheap present_

_Instead they come from the heart_

_Cravat worn around his neck_

_Pencils soon worn down and pages filled by her_

_A story given from one to another_

_And in return the body is recovered_

 

_Cravat still tied around his neck_

_She lays the pages on his chest_

_Hum a soft lullaby_

_To muffle her own cry _


End file.
